


【长得俊/农贾】怦然心动

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 农贾 - Fandom, 超级富贵, 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 纯情校园





	【长得俊/农贾】怦然心动

00

青春期的少年，敏感又多情。

01

“一见钟情 or 日久生情？”

黄明昊盯着手机屏幕上的选择题发愣。没斟酌多久，他微微晃动着食指，触击了前者的条形方块。

“在一起时间？”

咳咳，还没在一起呢。黄明昊心虚地选择了“小于三个月”。

“请输入你的生日和另一半的生日。”

没什么好说的，“0219”和“1003”立刻出现在屏幕。

“请输入你的名字和另一半的名字。”

黄明昊小心环顾四周，确定没人后，快速敲下“黄明昊”和“陈立农”六个字。

手机屏幕立刻显示“loading”的进度条，这个名为“怦然心动”，测试你和你的对象配对指数的小程序才到此进入关键环节。黄明昊紧张到开始抖腿，把手机屏幕倒扣在桌面上，不敢直视。

等觉得差不多了，他颤抖着手指翻转屏幕，眯着眼睛缝打量结果。

“您和陈先生的配对指数：98%。恭喜！”

“我靠！”黄明昊激动地跳起来，盯着那屏幕的数字快要看穿，那目光仿佛要把它纹在身上最显眼的位置，炫耀给世人看似的。

然而他还不能。黄明昊清了清嗓子，努力恢复镇定。他抬眼看了下钟，离高三放学只剩不到两分钟。他蹦跳着站起身，赶紧划掉小程序，走出这间只有他一人的空教室，想去上个厕所，再回来等陈立农。他哼着小调，整个情绪都飘扬在天空，愉快惬意。

从厕所走出来，还没过拐角，就听见两个人的说话声。这声音不难辨认，他悄悄伸出脑袋一看，陈立农正勾着林彦俊的肩朝那间空教室走去。两人浑身散发着放学的轻松懒散劲，有一没一地在那说来说去。

“你知不知道怦然心动？”陈立农说道，“最近好像很火欸。”  
“电影么？”林彦俊挑了挑眉。  
“不是啦，是个测试和对象匹配指数的小程序，”陈立农解释，“据说蛮准哦。”

“没意思，”林彦俊把手上拿着的外套甩在身后，不为所动，“我和他配不配，为什么要听别人的。”  
“一个游戏嘛，不必较真。”陈立农笑笑，顿了一下，音调突然低了一点说，“但你肯定比不过我。”

听到他的话，黄明昊一个踉跄，差点没站稳。  
什么叫“你肯定比不过我”？他的心咯噔一下，顿时乱了节奏。  
难道他们喜欢同样的人？

林彦俊出乎意料地没有反驳他，沉默不语。他的步伐慢了下来，身子脱离了陈立农的勾肩搭背。陈立农停住脚步，转过身看他。黄明昊赶紧缩回拐角，却伸长了耳朵听。

“是啊，我应该比不过你。”半晌，林彦俊叹了口气，“我和他认识这么久都只是朋友…他对我，不会是爱人的喜欢。”  
他的落寞太明显。陈立农想了想，拍了拍林彦俊的肩膀，声音很认真，“别这样想，也许长靖和你一样，不好意思开口呢。”

“走开，别给我希望。”林彦俊无力地笑着，轻拂掉他的手，慢慢地说，“加油吧，我看好你。”

“谢谢你哦。”  
陈立农笑了一声，似乎走进了教室里，一眼就发现黄明昊到来过的踪迹。  
他奇怪地问了句：“诶，Justin去哪了？书包还放在这呢。”  
“厕所吧。”林彦俊不以为然。

黄明昊靠着墙站着，心悬在嗓子眼，心情却垂直跌至谷底。  
林彦俊和陈立农对话的信息量太大了，他扣着墙缝的一点白，眉头攥起，嘴唇抖着，难以消化。

林彦俊喜欢尤长靖？  
好吧，这个他曾经有过一点猜测，所以不太震撼。相比之下，关于陈立农的一切，才更加牵动他的心弦。  
然而陈立农说，你肯定比不过我。  
然而林彦俊说陈立农，我是比不过你，我看好你。

所以，陈立农也喜欢尤长靖吗？  
黄明昊盯着暗着的手机屏幕，刚才那个显著的数字，现在看来，多么的荒唐可笑。

02

黄明昊有个秘密。

林彦俊和尤长靖大概都不知道，黄明昊与陈立农的第一次相遇，不是在秋季运动会，而是刚开学时。

这是黄明昊与陈立农共同的秘密。作为高一新生，黄明昊刚开学时迷糊，不知道教室在哪，误闯入一间空教室，与在里面自习的陈立农打了个正着。  
是什么吸引他了呢？初秋的阳光，清爽的白衬衣，还是那人眯起的笑眼，他说不清楚，也不想深究。心里灌满了汽水，咕噜咕噜冒着泡，清冽爽口。  
“秘密基地被你发现了欸，”他笑着注视他，说道，“你想要什么封口费？”

那次邀约以黄明昊愣了半天慌忙摆手说“不用”落荒而逃而告终。后来他回想，实在有些懊恼——明明自己不是害羞的人，怎么一句“要你可以吗”的玩笑话也说不出口？

然而秘密基地之所以秘密，因为这间教室异常难以寻找。黄明昊在这之后试图重返，却因绕昏了头而被迫告终。直到两人再次遇见后，陈立农揽着他的肩，从教学楼大门口开始，带领他一步步走进他的秘密。

“记住了吗？拐角后面不是一堵墙哦，是一条通道。”他侧过头叮嘱他，“沿着走就可以找到了。”  
他的笑容浸着阳光，鼻梁都快要蹭上黄明昊的脸颊。黄明昊机械地点头，事实上早已沉入他身上干净的味道里，这么明目张胆的负距离，几秒钟后，白净的皮肤飘过可疑的红色。

“从今以后，你是我们秘密基地的一员啦。”陈立农笑眯眯地宣布。

现在回想，其实那时就该意识到，“我们”二字，非同寻常，且初显端倪。  
他根本不是那个唯一。

“小宝贝，你在这干什么呢？”尤长靖的声音突兀响在他脑后，打翻了他满脑子的胡思乱想。  
“…啊？哦，我刚去厕所。你才下课？”  
“是啦，历史老师拖堂，好烦哦。”尤长靖撅起嘴，眼角耷拉着，说话的尾音上扬，好好的抱怨都叫人听得可可爱爱。他踮了点脚，拉过黄明昊的脖子，把重心压在他身上朝前走，很依赖，却不让人产生负担。

这样的男孩，谁不喜欢呢？

黄明昊抽了下鼻子，并不流露太多情绪。他笑嘻嘻地和尤长靖走进门，教室里两个正无聊转笔的男生同时扭头，朝他们看过来。

“没有脚哦，干嘛要靠着Justin走。”林彦俊撑着后脑，像平常一样漫不经心地开口。陈立农后靠椅背，笑着朝他俩看，没有说话。  
“要你管。”尤长靖瞪他一眼，手上却听话地松了力气，不再依附于黄明昊。  
他随便拉开一把椅子坐下，整个人郁郁地趴在桌上诉苦，“我今天有在倒霉的啦，早上古诗没背会要罚抄，下午数学老师的问题不会回答被骂，真的要不活了——”说着，他看见摆在林彦俊手边的一杯珍珠奶茶，很自然地拿到唇边吸了一口，美滋滋嚼起珍珠来，“嚯，全糖有在好喝诶。”

“我的奶茶不要动。”林彦俊盯着他威胁，然而只不过是虚张声势。尤长靖不仅又吸了一口，还冲他挑衅地嘚瑟。无可奈何地，林彦俊伸手抢回奶茶的控制权，毫不意外，触碰到了搭在奶茶杯身上的那只白嫩的手。  
一触即分，又像是故意的。

其实，林彦俊的喜欢，根本没能很好地隐藏。黄明昊马后炮地想。

“Justin，想什么呢。”陈立农的声音猝不及防地出现在面前，让他从恍神中陡然惊醒，朝后退了几步，像是要摔倒。还没等他反应过来，一只有力的手臂环住他的腰，把他往身边带了带。  
“想什么这么专心？”陈立农歪着头问他。他做什么，眼神都认真专注，会让人产生致命的错觉——他的眼里只有你。

“没事，我就有点累了。”黄明昊快速找到完美的借口，“今天体育课打了一节课的球。”  
“哎，这样啊？”陈立农眯起了眼睛，似乎非常遗憾，“那还要不要和我一起打桌球？”

一起？黄明昊的眼睛突然亮了。暗恋中的人善于抓住一切亦真亦假的蛛丝马迹，并为此喜形于色好久。“我去啊，我要放松。”  
“好。”陈立农笑笑，转头问坐着的两人，“你们呢？”  
“我们不会诶。”尤长靖看了林彦俊一眼，“去当个观众好啦。”

02

黄明昊第一次见到林彦俊和尤长靖，是在秋季运动会5000米的长跑现场。

由于班上没人愿意跑5000米，黄明昊不幸被抽中当壮丁。那时他满校园寻找陈立农未果，没想到在他累得腿逐渐疲软，视线模糊撞向终点的时候，倒在了那人的怀抱里。

他顺着太阳刺眼的光，吃力地抬头看向拥着他的人。汗珠从额发滴落至眼睫，在水光的折射中，陈立农的笑像衬着雨过天晴的彩虹，温暖又明亮。那是过个十几年，也绝不会忘记的心动。

“又见面了，我们真的很有缘分欸。”他笑着说，手臂紧紧搂着他，强势却礼貌。黄明昊看着自己的汗水浸湿了他的衣角，惶然想移开点距离，却屈服于他的力气里。

“给你介绍一下，这是我的朋友，林彦俊，尤长靖。”

那时陈立农给他介绍的时候，他压根一个字也没听进去。他更在乎的是，陈立农把他的朋友介绍给自己，是不是在引领他进入他的世界？

后来他才知道，林彦俊和尤长靖是从小一块长大的青梅竹马，高一时认识了陈立农，高二尤长靖选择了文科，但林彦俊和陈立农依旧在一个班。都说三角形最稳定，他们三人的友情的确固若金汤，无忧快乐。

可如果友情慢慢变成另一种滋味，再牢固的形状也会变形吧？

黄明昊敏感地察觉到，今日的陈立农有些心不在焉。平日里一杆就进的球，今天要么是没使上力，要么是偏了方向。球在绿色的桌面上四处咕噜滚动，撞击桌沿的声音惹得人心烦意乱。

他抬头，一眼就瞥见陈立农正往沙发处看。

沙发上，林彦俊和尤长靖正坐着聊天。林彦俊双手撑在后脑勺倚着柔软靠垫，眯着眼睛，看着坐在他身旁，正津津有味讲着什么的尤长靖。他慵懒得像沉睡的狮子，却毫不掩饰对眼前兔子的兴趣，稍垂的脑袋与深陷的酒窝是最好的佐证。

尤长靖停顿的时候，林彦俊好像说了什么，惹得他顿时炸毛，“你有在烦的诶！”黄明昊隔着很远的距离也能听见他的声音，也看见他气鼓鼓地捶了下林彦俊的身子。林彦俊笑得更开心，又说了什么，尤长靖顿时阴转晴，也乐呵地笑起来。

黄明昊看着陈立农，他望向那边，背对着他，看不见表情。但很快他就转过了身，对上了黄明昊的视线，怔了片刻，连忙道歉。

“对不起，我……”

“你累了吧？”黄明昊打断他，放下球杆，走到他背后，捏起了他的肩膀，“帮你放松放松。”

黄明昊此生最讨厌的事，就是看到别人尴尬。尤其，是陈立农。  
于是，替他解围。

“谢谢。”陈立农稍愣一下，然后笑了笑，做出了享受的表情。他张开手，黄明昊捏在他肩膀上的手指逐渐朝手臂延伸，这姿势有点像泰坦尼克号的Rose和Jack，他心想，不由得笑出声。

“什么这么好笑哦？”陈立农侧过头问他。他的身高比黄明昊略高一些，于是在黄明昊的视线里，他的嘴唇逐渐放大，唇瓣上的一点光泽，看得他喉咙不由滚动了几分。

“笑你man帅有型。”遮掩的玩笑信手拈来，黄明昊再一次感谢自己的机智。  
陈立农反应了几秒，然后唇角勾出了漂亮的弧度。黄明昊还未反应过来，他忽然抓过他按压在他胳膊上的手，将手背拉至唇边，轻轻吻了下。  
“有被迷住吗？”他问。

黄明昊石化般呆住。自己方才觊觎的唇上那点润湿光泽，准确印在了他的手背上。

“发什么呆，”陈立农的笑眼晃在他眼前，“只有你能开玩笑吗。”

该死，自己这是什么反应。黄明昊回过神，在心里暗骂。他的脸烧得慌，大概率已经浮上了红晕。这不是他黄明昊啊，他们本是没心没肺开各种暧昧玩笑的，谁都知道这不过都是些不走心的乐子，当真者才是最大的loser。

可自己喜欢的人，谁能抵抗的住啊。

这次的球打得很不尽兴，却叫人无法忘却。

回去的时候，黄明昊和尤长靖顺路，于是在岔路口和林彦俊陈立农挥手道别。分开后，尤长靖哼着小调，早已没了刚放学时的沉郁。

“Justin，你和农农桌球真的有在酷的。”尤长靖半侧着身子夸他，眼眸里落着夕阳的影子。  
“是吧，”黄明昊比划着酷拽的手势，“我可以教你啊。”  
尤长靖笑了一下，“我酷不起来啦，你们还是教教林彦俊吧，他比较爱扮酷。”说到这里，他想到什么，又说，“林彦俊说你现在土味情话已经超过他了，他有在不服气的。”他又小声凑到黄明昊耳旁，压低了点声音说，“干得漂亮。”

尤长靖像是跟人置气的小朋友似的，逗得黄明昊笑出了声。即使尤长靖很可能是他的情敌，但他想，讨厌的情绪一定不会蔓延在他们之间。  
“诶长靖你有打火机吗？”他突然问。  
“没有啊，你要打火机干嘛。”尤长靖奇怪地看他。  
“那你是怎么点燃我的内心的？”

尤长靖愣了一秒，随即无语地翻了一个白眼。“搞什么啦！”他抱怨，然后两人一同笑起来。

“Justin，你要是对喜欢的人这么说，他一定会心动的。”尤长靖笑着说。他低下头，落日的余晖在他的脸上打下漂亮的阴影，睫毛扑腾几下，似乎在纠结犹豫什么。“你现在有喜欢的人吗？”他最终还是轻声问出了口。

“有。”黄明昊沉默片刻，不想骗人或者用玩笑搪塞。男生平日虽大大咧咧，可真正交心的时刻却很少。他感觉到尤长靖相信他，于是把包裹在心上的保护膜撕开了一点，给他袒露。  
黄明昊对上尤长靖“哇哦”的眼神，紧接着问，“你呢？”

“有呀。”尤长靖笑起来，唇边是蜜要溢出来的甜味。

好想知道是谁啊。黄明昊这样想着，却又不好意思直问，毕竟尤长靖也没有问他。他想了想，偷偷看了他一眼，小心问道，“你喜欢的，是什么样的人？”

尤长靖停下了脚步，似乎在努力回想那人的样子。黄明昊也停下来看他。不得不说那天的天空真的很蓝，阳光也耀眼，尤长靖的白皙的皮肤在金色光晕下，逐渐染上了粉色。  
“是一个，”他看着黄明昊说道，“笑起来能看见彩虹的人。”

轰地一声，黄明昊立刻大脑当机。

他的脑海里顿时浮现出，在他累得脱力的那个5000米后，陈立农透过汗珠折射出彩虹的微笑。

03

“怎么才来哦？”林彦俊朝刚进学校礼堂正摇晃脑袋四处张望的黄明昊招手，等他走近了时压低嗓音说。

“数学老师废话太多。”黄明昊也小声说，怕打扰到舞台上正忙的同学。陈立农和尤长靖也在台上，他们正为了校艺术节而忙前忙后地彩排。林彦俊和黄明昊荣幸地被邀请来欣赏最终排练，整个观众席除了他们都是空的。

林彦俊哦了一声，便不再和他说话，坐直了身子，然后把视线聚焦在了台上。  
陈立农和尤长靖所在的校合唱团正在彩排。交响乐与歌唱声融为一体，仿若天籁。即使所有人穿着相同的白衬衣演出服，黄明昊还是一眼就能找到陈立农。他认真的表情平添帅气，眉头稍皱，有种和平日的阳光俊朗不一样的气质。黄明昊不禁压了压胸口，在那里，心跳的很快。

他发现林彦俊也和他一样，目不转睛地瞧着台上。他注意到他本平淡的嘴角柔和了许多，漆黑的眼眸沾了点水，变得温柔起来。黄明昊毫不怀疑，他在盯着尤长靖看。

自从猜测尤长靖喜欢的人是陈立农后，根据之前陈立农对林彦俊说的那句“你比不过我”，他突然发觉这可能是一场双向暗恋。而他和林彦俊，不过是这场梦中的两个易破碎的气泡。  
还蛮心酸的。

“彦俊哥，”黄明昊突然出声唤他，等他转过头看他时，看着他的眸子继续说，“如果你喜欢的人不喜欢你，你会怎么办？”

空气有一瞬间的凝滞，黄明昊也有一瞬的后悔。林彦俊的眼神尖锐得仿佛要把他钉起来。这个问题也太有鬼了，根本不是他黄明昊的水准。他装作无所谓的样子，可林彦俊深邃的眸子似乎早将他内心的波涛涌动一览无余。

“你怎么知道他不喜欢你，告白了吗？”林彦俊忽然凑近了一点，扬起了半边唇角问。黄明昊刚想摇头，突然发现林彦俊在套他的话。  
“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”黄明昊朝他挑了下眉，企图用玩笑话混过去。可林彦俊面不改色，继续盯着他看。黄明昊有一点冒冷汗，心头那点冒尖的秘密好像已被人连根拔起，无处躲藏。

“陈立农，是不是？”林彦俊笑了一下，在他耳旁慢慢说，“你知不知道Justin，每次我叫农农的名字，你比他还先回头。”  
黄明昊脑袋冒起了蒸汽，白净的脸颊霎时通红。  
他怔怔地看着林彦俊，不知所措起来。他的喜欢这么明显吗？既然林彦俊看出来了，那陈立农……

“你们在干什么呢。”  
脑后传来熟悉的声音，黄明昊猛然回头，发现合唱团已经结束排练，陈立农和尤长靖正朝他们走来。陈立农不知是还没从合唱的严肃情绪中走出来还是怎样，他没有笑，抿着唇看着他和林彦俊。  
尤长靖走在他身后，也没什么表情。

“你们弄完了？”林彦俊站起身，单肩挎上书包，“回家吧。”  
陈立农看了眼黄明昊染了红的脸颊，又问了一遍，“你们刚才讲什么哦？”  
“土味情话。”林彦俊率先说，朝黄明昊眨了下眼，“看他都脸红了。是不是Justin？”  
黄明昊是何等聪明，夸张地捂着心口，像是中了一箭，“果然还是彦俊老师段位比较高。”

陈立农又看了黄明昊一眼，低下头脚尖蹭了蹭地，然后走上前勾过了他的肩膀。他的手臂压得很紧，灼热的温度透过衣服传到皮肤里，烧透了全身。  
“走吧。”

黄明昊被陈立农的气息包裹着，怔忪地机械朝前走。路过尤长靖时，他发现他的目光落在自己身上，让他打了个激灵。他还是第一次见到尤长靖这样看他。  
有点像，兔子察觉到危险的敏觉警惕。

他又转头看向默不作声走在他旁边的陈立农，机灵的他第一次不知道该怎么办才好。

04

黄明昊一直觉得自己懂很多东西。比如他看得出数学老师虽然经常训他，可他很喜欢自己。他也看得出隔壁班高个子男生经常路过他们班窗户，只是为了看一眼坐在床边的双马尾女生。他懂很多，懂何时活跃气氛，何时适可而止。

但最近，他发现他不懂的更多。

比如现在，他不懂该怎么和尤长靖相处。

秘密教室里只有尤长靖一人，林彦俊和陈立农因为化学考试拖延了半小时下课。黄明昊沉默地放下书包，与尤长靖隔了一个位置坐下。尤长靖趴在桌子上，勉强冲他笑了一下。  
“长靖，不舒服吗？”黄明昊低下头问道。  
“没事啦。”尤长靖回答他，随即抿起了嘴。嘴唇挣扎蠕动了会，他又开了口。  
“只是，我喜欢的人不喜欢我，该怎么办才好啊。”

这和黄明昊上次问林彦俊的问题几乎一样。  
“你怎么知道？你又没…”黄明昊反问道，本想和林彦俊说一样的回答，却被尤长靖打断。  
“因为我发现，他好像喜欢你。”

黄明昊张了张嘴，愣在原地。

难道陈立农那日伸手揽过自己肩膀时，被尤长靖误会了吗？

一种难以言喻的酸涩溢满了黄明昊的心腔。他多希望陈立农是真喜欢自己啊，可结合上次偷听到他和林彦俊的谈话，他知道那是不可能的吧。

此时又是夕阳落幕时。教室里没开灯，只是被透过玻璃的金色余晖映衬得明暗分明。过了很久，黄明昊放弃似地叹了口气。  
“你错了长靖，”他说，“他喜欢你。”

“真的吗？”尤长靖蹭得坐起来，声音里透着疑惑，却夹杂着希望，“你怎么知道我喜欢谁？”  
“我很机智的好不。”黄明昊挥了挥手，“快去告白吧，不成功算我输。”

尤长靖安静地看了他一会，将信将疑地拿着手机出去了。

黄明昊把头埋进了手臂里，苦涩得像喝了胆汁。他抬起头看这间教室，忍不住又想起陈立农第一次见面时的那个微笑，带领他走进这片天地时他的喜出望外。无疾而终的暗恋，是因为他“太懂”而成就的功劳。  
他第一次希望自己不用懂太多。

想了想，他站起身，走出教室，拖着无力的步伐朝天台迈进。他发誓只是去透透气的，没想到走到楼顶，发现尤长靖正背对着门，靠在栏杆处，似乎在等人。  
他是来这里约陈立农告白吗？

黄明昊赶紧缩回来。天台有两个入口，他悄悄绕到另一边去，躲在堆积的一堆废弃水泥后面。偷听可耻，可他真的想为自己第一次波澜的爱恋找一个平息的理由。

尤长靖在焦虑不安。他来回走动，一点风吹草动都会回头朝门口望去。他低头看手机，那人似乎给了他回复，黄明昊看见他盯着亮起的屏幕不自主笑了起来，很甜也很可爱。  
黄明昊长吁一口气。

“嘿。”  
门口终于有了动静，可黄明昊听到声音后顿时卡机。  
等等…？  
为什么是林彦俊？？！

听到他的声音，尤长靖明显颤了一下。“你来啦。”他转过身，笑得有点僵硬。  
林彦俊看见他穿的短袖，眉头一皱，把身上的校服外套脱掉，不披在他身上，而是直接盖住了他的头。  
“不怕冷是不是，都冻得在发抖。”他掀起外套的衣角，俯身看着布料里尤长靖的眼睛，“找我什么事？”

尤长靖睁着眼眸看他，林彦俊的衣服蹭着他的脸颊，他的味道很香，有种沐浴露混着洗衣液的干净。尤长靖深吸一口气，看了眼林彦俊的眸子又低下头。  
“我…想说一件很破坏我们友谊的事。”

“什么？”林彦俊怔了下，有些不可置信看他。  
“就，我有喜欢一个人，然后…”  
“然后什么？”林彦俊不耐烦打断了他，死死盯着他，眸里快要冒火，“然后他连朋友也不让我们做？”

尤长靖有点被他吓到。“不是啦，你这么凶干什么…”明明他是想告白的啊。他有些委屈地转过身，“算了不说了。”

林彦俊眉头紧皱，紧紧抿着嘴唇，本自然垂下的手也不知何时捏起。“既然这样，那我也说一件破坏友情的事好了。”  
他看着尤长靖惊讶的眼神，自嘲地笑了一下，“你喜欢的人还真是聪明哦。知道我喜欢你，所以不让我们来往…”

“什么，真的吗？”尤长靖突然朝他靠近，仰起了头看他，“你喜欢我？”  
林彦俊被他亮起来的眸子弄得心狂跳，可说出的话依旧很凶，“怎么，要我亲你你才信吗。”

尤长靖看了他一会，突然笑了，然后稍微踮起了脚，闭上眼，软糯准确地亲在林彦俊的唇上。  
“还是我亲你好啦。”

“Justin真的是机灵鬼，”尤长靖看着林彦俊石化的样子，笑得开心，“我真的告白成功了诶。”  
“你……”林彦俊傻傻地用手指碰了碰一触即分的嘴唇，很久才回过神来。他的校服还搭在尤长靖的头上，只露出柔软的脸颊。沉醉在他唇边盈盈笑意里，林彦俊捧起他的脸，情不自禁深深吻了下去。

这一次的吻持续时间很长。  
黄明昊睁眼捂着嘴躲在水泥堆后面看着，感觉心脏快要蹦出来。谁能想到歪打正着，尤长靖喜欢林彦俊，而林彦俊也喜欢尤长靖呢。  
也是，对任何人都熟稔亲昵的尤长靖，只有对林彦俊时，动作克制收敛，不知隐藏了多少说不出口的爱意。黄明昊又在马后炮地想。  
他们才是那场盛大的双向暗恋。

等等，这样的话，那陈立农……

“别看了，少儿不宜。”一只骨节分明的手突然从背后伸出来，轻轻覆在他的眼睛上。这个在梦里出现千百次的声音让黄明昊猛地一颤，身子一晃快要摔倒，腰间又被一只手环住，然后收紧，带入身后那个滚烫的怀抱里。

“但如果你也想做的话…”黄明昊感到后颈处的短发被撩起一点，然后传来了柔软的一点湿热。  
“我们也可以。”

这一天，黄明昊又懂了一个道理——暗恋都是迟钝的产物。

陈立农牵着他的手把他拉近秘密教室里，抵在门上就开始亲吻。这间教室和天台一样，涨起了火热的浪潮，时而暴虐得要把人卷走，时而又温柔得依偎缠绵。

吻完后，陈立农抱着黄明昊，在两人平复喘息时，对他说了好多话。

陈立农说，如果不是第一次见到你时喜欢你，为什么还要费尽心思挤进终点迎接一个跑5000米的高一男生？

陈立农说，说彦俊比不过我，是因为我早就提前测过我们俩，匹配度98%呢，他怎么比得过。

陈立农说，彦俊说他早看出你喜欢我了，所以会讲什么他看好我的鬼话哦。你跟他靠那么近干什么，我有吃醋你知不知道？你没看到长靖要杀人的眼神哦？

陈立农说，打台球那天彦俊一直说他要表白，我就想看一看，谁知道这个烂人临阵脱逃啦。

陈立农说，长靖不是经常讲彦俊头顶那团乌云后有彩虹什么的吗，都这么明显了，Justin你真的很迟钝诶。

陈立农揉着他的头发说，小傻瓜，我是你的。

05

青春藏在暗恋里，暗恋是每一次怦然心动的感觉。无休止的占有欲，言不由衷的拌嘴，自我安慰的试探。患得患失，其实不过是我假装瞥你的时候，你也正在看着我。

自始至终，所有喜欢，都不是一厢情愿。

\- End.


End file.
